


Wings of Different Colors

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Castiel spends his days with the one person that could send his life crashing down.





	Wings of Different Colors

The ambiance in the room was a heartbeat personified.  
In one way it was rapid beating mixed with the wherewithal of inexperienced innocence. That one way was personified as an angel named Castiel, but there's two people in this room. 

And the second, a demon, laying with her ear over his chest. 

This impossibility, currently happening, hasn't been forgotten by the demon; but its barely in her forefront. She can hear the insecurity rage in such a powerful being, and it almost humbles her. 

"Castiel..." Her words are the rope she tosses out to the being. This is her, Meg, the demon offering kindness.

"My brothers would skin me if they knew, but this doesn't scare me," the angel spoke, finally, and to no one in general. Like the demon pin-pricked a balloon, it was all just seeping out. "You're a light, somehow, and if we could just get out of this..." He trailed off. 

Meg, the not quite all-powerful, but rising all the same, demon reached out to touch Castiel's face. "You'd miss the boys if we left, and your family." A soft smile crept up on her features. This was reserved from a scarce few, most of which have already died.  
"I'd miss mine too. Besides, if I die, you'll have backup." It was a statement that was supposed to be a joke, but to the demon and angel both it left on a sour note. They both felt sick. "Hey..." Meg continued. "It won't be soon, but we both know those boys of yours will catch up with me."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't let them. I'd—"

"Wipe them out? Castiel you couldn't. I thought you accepted this as a possibility. We talked about this."

"It doesn't make it any easier," the angel tightened his grip on his evil little spoon. 

"Nothing in life is easy, angel."

Beyond the chaos of heavy conversation the hotel door was pulled open. "Cas it’s us, what've you been doing all day?"  
Castiel sat up, a cellular device in hand. "Dean, why does it want me to say my name?" 

This was his day's work…

...And of course Dean would shake his head the same way.  
To him, Castiel's day was nothing, and that's all he needed to know.


End file.
